I kissed a girl
by kastiyana
Summary: Un beso de práctica no es un primer beso así que Puck no debería estar celoso.. ¿verdad? Oneshot, slash Puck/Kurt y un breve episodio de Kurt y Brittany


I Kissed a girl

No pude evitarlo. A lo mejor no les va causar mucha gracia, pero bueno son cosas que pasan cuando uno es adolescente y tiene amigos gay… créanme, pasan xD

* * *

A Puck nunca le había importado mucho el hecho de que Kurt estuviera todo el día rodeado de chicas, chicas abrazándolo, chicas besándole las mejillas, sentándose en sus faldas, tomándole la mano en los pasillos o arrastrándolo al baño de chicas… porque bueno, Kurt era gay. Gay gay. No del tipo de Gay con curiosidades, o el tipo de gay-bisexual que era él, que perfectamente podía mirar chicas y chicos al mismo tiempo, después de todo hasta ahora Kurt era el único chico en gustarle.

Kurt en cambio era de esos chicos que además de mirarlo a él miraba a Vigo Mortensen y a Orlando Bloom, a Taylor Lautner… y eso estaba bien, porque a esos nunca los tendría, y cuando viera una película de esas donde se les ven todos los músculos siempre podría ir a desahogar sus deseos con él, su playboy personal… y eso estaba pero que muy bien.

Por otra para estar con Kurt había sido estar con una chica, en muchos sentidos, habían tenido que volverse amigos por cosas de la vida, compartir el baby drama, pasar tardes cantando en el sótano, tardes jugando Halo 3, tardes viendo películas fantásticas de esos que les gustan ambos, (¡Vieron la saga de "The lord of the rings en una tarde" maldita sea) antes de comenzar a desarrollar los sentimientos que les habían llevado a la posición donde estaban ahora. Con Kurt bajo él en el sofá del living de los Hummel.

Y no era que todo hubiera muy rápido, dios sabe que él había esperado, una vez que le dijo a Kurt que le gustaba, ya habiendo superado su etapa interna de negación y seguro que sí, le gustaba Kurt Hummel, un chico, afeminado evidentemente gay, fashionista, drama queen: Hummel. Una vez habiendo asumido eso, pensó que la parte más difícil estaba hecha, que Kurt abriría sus brazos (y sus piernas) a él y todos felices. Pero no, el chico se había sonrojado furiosamente y había dicho "Tu también me gustas mucho Noah… pero tengo que aprender a cofiar en ti, en ese sentido…"

Y Noah lo entendió, porque entendió que una cosa era que fueran buenos amigos y otra que tuvieran "ese" tipo de relación, y bueno, él tenía su reputación, así que no culpaba al chico por no confiar en él. Pero él se ganaría esa confianza, invitándolo a cenar, al cine, mostrándose en público y sin vergüenza con el contratenor que parecía maravillado y feliz solo con este hecho. Sin embargo ya habían pasado dos meses y él no conseguía ni siquiera el primer beso y ya se estaba desesperando hasta que un día… este día exactamente, luego de volver del centro comercial, donde había llevado a Kurt a buscar unas botas de piel muy costosas de dios sabe qué marca, con las que estaba muy contento ahora, y había que decirlo, la cara de Kurt luego de haberse comprado un par de botas era tan radiante que daban ganas de comérselo a besos… bueno ese día. Puck lo miró de frente y le dijo sin tapujos:

-Quiero besarte.

Entonces el chico se había sonrojado notoriamente y allí en medio de la sala, había dejado sin parsimonia la bolsa en el suelo, esa bolsa que había cuidado tanto durante el camino y se había acercado a él tan rápido que no lo vio venir, se colgó de su cuello y lo besó, así sin más, como si no hubiera hecho alboroto antes por lo de que "el primer beso es algo muy importante para mí, Noah…"

Pero ahí lo tenían, bajo él, en el sofá (no sabe en qué momento terminaron recostados allí) presionando sus labios, abriéndolos, agarrando los suyos, masajeando, succionando, jugando con su lengua de una forma muy sutil al principio, como si quisiera provocarlo y…

¿Dónde había aprendido a besar así?

Luego de unos segundos que parecían fríamente calculados comenzó a disminuir la intensidad del beso, como si él, Kurt-virgen-Hummel, llevara todo el control y le imprimió un último beso suave en los labios antes de sonrojarse violentamente y apartar la mirada.

-¿Estuve bien? – preguntó con timidez. Puck se sorprendió ante la pregunta.

-Maldita sea… ¿Cómo preguntas eso? – exclamó Puck con la rudeza que lo caracteriza, pero luego al ver la expresión ofendida del chico suavizó su tono y se explicó mejor – si, nene… estuviste genial.

Kurt esbozó una enorme sonrisa y buscó el hueco entre los musculosos hombros y el cuello de Noah para esconderse.

-Estuvo tan bien que me cuesta creer que sea tu primer beso – masculló con un tono falso de irritación muy cerca del oído del contratenor, que se retorció en sus brazos .

-Bueno… la práctica hace al maestro -comentó el chiquillo descuidadamente, sin medir la gravedad de lo que estaba diciendo hasta que Noah se apartó bruscamente de él mirándolo desde arriba con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Cómo que "práctica"? ¿No era este tu primer beso? ¿Con quién estuviste practicando? ¿No practicaste con Finn, verdad? – disparó Puck de tal manera que los dejó aturdidos a amnos.

Ante semejante bombardeo de preguntas Kurt no pudo hacer otra cosa que sorprenderse, se levantó del sillón para enfrentar la mirada parda de Noah que parecía un niño al que le han dicho que Santa Claus no existe.

-Primero si era mi primer beso, segundo, no… no he besado a Finn ni planeo hacerlo… tercero la práctica no cuenta como primer beso, es solo un ensayo… como los ensayos del Glee Club… - explicó el contratenor restándole importancia al asunto, pero eso no logró tranquilizar del todo al runningback, aunque si había ayudado bastante a calmar los nervios la parte en la que le había dicho que no había besado a Finn ni intentaba hacerlo.

-¿Entonces con quien has practicado si se puede saber? – preguntó Puck, ahora tratando de disimular su irritación.

-Con Brit – respondió Kurt como si nada.

-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+

El día anterior las chicas y Kurt habían salido al centro comercial a buscarle un perfume apropiado al chico, debía ser algo provocador pero sutil, pensaron en Hugo Boss inmediatamente y acertaron de medio a medio, con una gota de Miss Dior Cherry para hacer el contraste todo iría perfecto. Dios sabe que la combinación sabia de dos fragancia funcionaba como un perfecto afrodisiaco. Y eso era importante, porque al día siguiente Kurt se vería en el deber de darle a Noah la recompensa que ha estado esperando "el primer beso" que es, dentro de su mundo, el primer paso de entregarle su virginidad, es su virginidad labial… o cómo quieran llamarlo.

Las chicas habían acudido en masa para infundirle valor, dándole consejos, cosas que habían vivido, o que habían leído, o que habían visto en la tele, pero lejos de darle valor solo lo amedrentaban más. "Muerde su labio inferior" "Cuando abras la boca no botes saliva, chico…" "Si q-q-que mal… no hay nada p-p-peor que un beso baboso" "He sabido, porque lo he leído en diversas fuentes, que el 60% de los hombres encuentra muy sexy y muy estimulante que hales un poco su cabello durante el beso, las terminaciones nerviosas del cuero cabelludo envían señales erógenas a…" "Oh, por favor Rachel, cállate…"

Y luego de haberle infundido terror las fue a dejar una a una a sus casas, hasta que solo se encontró con Brittany, que estaba con su inusual cara de perdida mirando las pelusas.

-Oye… no les hagas caso – dijo finalmente la animadora – solo déjate llevar, él sabrá que hacer y tú agarrarás el ritmo.

-No lo sé Brit… él tiene bastante experiencia en ese campo ¿Y si lo hago mal la primera vez?

-Bueno, ya vendrá otra vez mejor…

-¿Y si no quiere volver a besarme luego? – preguntó el chico mirándola con miedo, cuando se detuvieron en un semáforo.

-¿De verdad tienes miedo?

El contratenor asintió en silencio y la chica emitió un suspiro y le dijo.

-Estaciona allí el auto.

Kurt obedeció y una vez que estuvieron asegurados se volvió a mirarla, ella ya se había desabrochado el cinturón de seguridad y lo miraba con esos enormes ojos azules que tiene.

-Si quieres podemos practicar.

-¿Practicar?

-Ya sabes… hacer algo antes varias veces antes de la presentación…

-Si sé lo que es practicar, Brittany, lo que no entiendo es cómo practicas tu primer beso, ¿Si lo practicas no deja de ser el primer?

-Es que tu primer beso se lo darás a un chico, y las prácticas las haces con una amiga ¿Entiendes? Entonces no cuentan como primer beso.

-¿Tú practicaste? – preguntó medio alarmado el chico mirando a su amiga sorprendido.

-Claro… con una amiga… - explicó ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Kurt lo pensó algo inseguro. Por una parte no quería besar a una chica, iba en contra de las leyes naturales, al menos de su persona; pero por otra parte realmente quería sorprender a Puck con un electrizante primer beso ¿Qué hacía? ¿No sería incómodo besar a una amiga así? Bueno, a lo mejor si fuera Mercedes, porque la relación entre ellos era como hermanos, y ella había estado tras de él alguna vez, y eso sería extraño e incómodo después. Pero con Brittany no corría ese riesgo, porque no eran _tan_ cercanos, y ella había dado besos de práctica antes, entonces sabía lo que hacía. Además la chica era ingenua como un hámster. ¿Qué daño podría haber?

-Ok… hagámoslo – resolvió Kurt desabrochándose él ahora el cinturón de seguridad para volverse a su amiga.

-Bien – dijo la chica con esa misma cara que intentaba ser solemne que había puesto cuando les enseñó la "cabellografía" – primero debes empezar con "actividad labial"

-¿"Actividad labial"? – preguntó el chico espantado.

-Si, tonto… es decir que presionas tus labios con los de él, así. – la chica le da un pico en los labios – y luego masajeas los labios con los de él- y le clarifica con un ejemplo concreto, besándolo aún con la boca cerrada, moviendo sutilmente sus labios, al principio Kurt está un poco perdido pero comienza a imitarla.

-Ah… - dice sin mucho entusiasmo el contratenor – ya lo pillo… ¿En qué momento abro la boca?

-Cuando la "Actividad labial" va subiendo de nivel… créeme lo notaras.

-¿No botaré saliva?

-No, tonto… esas cosas casi no pasan… tendrías que ser un idiota.. como Israel…

El chico trató de imaginarlo, ¡Qué asco! Era seguro además que Jacob Israel daba besos babosos.

-Entonces… - interrumpió la chica sus pensamientos.

-¿Puedo? – preguntó con timidez su amigo acercándose con torpeza.

-Claro…. – respondió ella con ese tono despreocupado que la caracteriza y nuevamente se estaban besando, pero esta vez después de la actividad labial abrieron la boca para comprobar que efectivamente, había que ser tarado para que se te cayera la saliva. Ahora ella son sus labios succionó el labio inferior de él, haciendo que él la imitara luego y comenzara a llevar el control del beso, sin querer su lengua se introdujo en la boca de la rubia que comenzó a seguir su ritmo y a los segundos ya era un beso francés en toda su máxima expresión, solo que sin pasión, ni gemidos, cada uno muy concentrado en la técnica y el movimiento que estaban ejerciendo el uno sobre el otro.

No duró más de 30 segundos, se separaron y se miraron sonrientes.

-¿Cómo estuve? – preguntó el chico expectante.

-Estuviste muy bien, Kurt… - comentó la chica entusiasmada y sonriente – si te gustaran las chicas…

-O a ti los chicos – agregó Kurt con malicia haciendo que la animadora pusiera una cara exageradamente ofendida.

-No soy gay, Kurt…

-Sí, como sea – se incorporó Kurt en su asiento, poniéndose el cinturón, mientras pensaba que probablemente las prácticas de Brit con Santana debieron ser bastante más emocionantes que la que acababan de tener ahora, pero eso estaba bien, porque él no quería que su amiga se emocionara con él y él definitivamente no se emocionaría con ella.

Manejaron el resto del camino cantando al ritmo de "The ting tings" y cuando llegaron a la casa de la chica ella se despidió con un topón en los labios de su amigo, que esbozó una sonrisa juguetona ante el gesto y dijo con mucha sinceridad.

-Gracias Brit…

Porque puede que no haya sido un beso legal, ni emocionante, ni que pueda considerarse como primer beso en su repertorio, pero se alegraba de haberlo hecho con una amiga a la que quería y no con cualquier persona en un antro gay, como había pensado antes que sería su primer beso. Además ahora no tenía miedo, y Noah se sorprendería con lo que había aprendido.

Y vaya que estaba sorprendido, porque cuando terminó de contarle como había sido el chico se paseaba de un lado a otro sin poder creerlo.

-No estás enojado ¿verdad?- preguntó el contratenor con algo de timidez.

-No… no claro que no – respondió Puck finalmente sentándose a su lado y tomándolo de la mano - es solo que no me hubiera esperado que pasara algo así, pero me siento muy halagado de que hayas besado a una chica por mí – agregó el runningback con una sonrisa para luego recibir un efusivo abrazo de su chico y uno de esos besos en que había demostrado ser tan bueno.

El otro día las chicas bombardearon a Kurt con preguntas, iban franqueándole los costados, era imposible acercarse a él. Luego en la práctica del Glee Club seguían a su lado y Brittany se había sentado muy cerca de él, preguntándole cosas al oído que él respondía por el mismo medio, sonrojado haciendo que la chica asintiera con una complicidad que, había que decirlo, a Puck le daba un poco de envidia. Entonces , después de la práctica, cuando no quedaba nadie más que él, Kurt, y las chicas que seguían rodeándolo, se acercó a su chico y sin parsimonia le plantó un apasionado beso en los labios que dejó al chico con los labios hinchados, las mejillas rojas y a las chicas con los ojos como platos.

-Y ya no necesita que le den más tips sobre como besar… ni teóricos ni prácticos – agregó mirando significativamente a la animadora rubia que parecía no haber captado la indirecta.

Y bueno, todos sabían que Kurt era irremediablemente gay, y que además era suyo. Pero nunca estaba demás recodárselo a las chicas. ¿Verdad?

* * *

¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí y que no se haya visto muy heterosexual la práctica.

Recordé una cosa que me había pasado cuando iba en el colegio y un amigo quería saber que se sentía besar a una chica y no pude aguantarme de escribir esto.

Ya actualizaré Brotherhood, así que no me maten. He estado ocupada como lector beta también.

Saludos!


End file.
